


kick up the leaves

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Series: Klaine Bingo [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Bingo, M/M, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, nothing seems to go to plan.<br/><i>prompt: bad day</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	kick up the leaves

There was nothing special, nothing particularly remarkable about the date in the calendar. It was just another day, not one of those with an inbuilt trigger for Blaine’s ever-present shadow of anxiety. Yes, he got better, he was definitely improving with the help of Kurt, Sam, the therapist he’d found after the big blow-up with Kurt that resulted in Blaine moving out from the loft. But there were still days that ended with him not knowing which way was up and how to manage even a hint of a smile.

And the worst thing was that he usually had no warning -- when he knew there was going to be a stressful situation, at least he tried to prepare himself for it.

But days like this one -- just another one in a row of completely generic days void of exams, performances, even phone calls to his parents -- those were the ones that caught him off guard.

It started almost immediately after he woke up. Now that Blaine was living in the loft again, waking up with Kurt’s arms wrapped around Blaine in an octopus-like hug was something that guaranteed to put a smile on both their faces. This morning though, Blaine didn’t only wake up from a dream flashback to the phone call from the hospital when Kurt was there, but he also opened his eyes to find Kurt’s half of the bed empty.

There was no sign of his fiancée in the room or in the kitchen, and Blaine trudged through the deserted loft with his mood already falling -- never a good sign before he had at least coffee. Unlike other days when Kurt had to leave early and would’ve left a Post-It on the table or next to the coffee machine, now there was nothing at all.

The day progressed in a similar way - Blaine burnt his tongue when he didn’t get his coffee to milk ratio quite right and the drink was too hot, then he missed the train to his first class at NYADA, which immediately resulted in him getting chastised for being late and snowballed into the instructor picking him to show off all the mistakes that could be done during the exercise they were working on. By the time Blaine found a quiet corner in the library around lunch, his self-esteem had been decimated and his mood was hitting lows that he didn’t feel in quite some time. So he sat with his back against the shelves and let his forehead rest on his arms that were folded on top of his knees.

“Hey there, handsome,” Kurt’s voice brought Blaine back to reality and made him look up.

“Oh hey,” Blaine mumbled. “You left early today.”

He didn’t _mean_ to make it sound like an accusation. Kurt didn’t owe him an explanation, Blaine knew that, but it was the thing that got the day rolling in the way it was. Almost immediately, Blaine added a muttered apology and dropped his head back on his knees.

“Isabelle called me before you were up, the proofs were due this morning,” Kurt said quietly and sat on the floor next to Blaine. “Bad day?”

“Yeah, just… I missed you in the morning,” Blaine said and leaned into Kurt with a sigh.

“Halfway there, sweetheart,” Kurt told him softly, and Blaine felt the gentle press of Kurt’s lips against the side of his head.

Before Blaine could soak up some positive energy from Kurt’s presence and get enough power to get him through the day, cold air hit the side where Kurt was sitting and after a quick “oh my god I’m gonna be late for Carmen’s class” Kurt rushed off again. Blaine slumped against the shelves again and almost groaned.

By the time he made it back to the still empty loft, Blaine was exhausted -- his afternoon vocal class was disastrous, he had to go back twice because he left behind his dance class outfit and then he remembered that Kurt asked him to check the audition schedule for a summer performance. The latter was why Blaine missed the opening hours of his favorite coffee shop and didn’t manage to get the cronuts that he planned as comfort food for the evening. Kurt was still at work -- Blaine couldn’t for the life of him remember if it was Vogue or Spotlight, but he had a feeling it would be late before Kurt got back home.

Not having his comfort food of choice, Blaine dug out the leftover cheesecake from the back of the fridge. He knew Kurt wouldn’t appreciate having it eaten, but Blaine didn’t have it in him to restrain himself from the only sugary goodness that was in the loft -- after the struggle with Blaine’s weight, both of them made a point of not having unhealthy food around to avoid temptation.

When the loft door finally creaked open, Blaine was curled up on the couch, the empty plate on the coffee table like a sign of yet another failure of that day, and the duvet from their bed was wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders.

“I’m guessing the day didn’t get any better?” Kurt asked as he surveyed the scene he came home to.

Blaine shook his head and burrowed deeper under the duvet.

“Hey, come here,” Kurt beckoned Blaine closer when he sat down in the small spot left empty on the couch. “Now, I picked up this,” he pointed to a paper bag that he put on the coffee table a moment earlier.

Immediately, Blaine’s eyes lit up at the familiar bakery logo on the bag -- it was from nearby the Vogue offices and Kurt only ever ventured there when he had a particularly miserable day himself.

“And we can order take out for tonight,” Kurt continued, and tugged Blaine against his side. “Then we’ll forget all about your day and…”

“Cuddle?” Blaine offered quietly.

“Cuddling sounds good to me,” Kurt said and Blaine could hear the smile in his fiancée's tone.

The day may have almost conquered him, but the evening was certainly looking up.


End file.
